· aιsнтεяυ ιsтυмađέмό ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Te amare por siempre hasta el final de mis días….por que creo que eres la primera mujer a la cual eh amado realmente. · aιsнтεяυ ιsтυмađέмό ·
1. · aιsнтεяυ ιsтυмađέмό ·

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

* * *

**.**

• _Aishiteru Istumademo_ •

_Te amare por siempre hasta el final de mis días….por que creo que eres la primera mujer a la cual eh amado realmente._

**.**

**.**

Otra vez estas llorando, tus blancas manos cubren tus blancos ojos, Otra vez estas susurrando el nombre de quien te ah hecho sufrir, Otra vez estas maldiciendo a esa persona, te levantas del suelo en donde estabas sentada y golpeas el tronco del cual te apoyabas, Otra vez tus ojos se inundan con aquel cristalino liquido, otra vez maldices a esa persona que te ah hecho daño, y no comprendo el porque le sigues amando. Camino hacia donde estas, tu notas mi presencia y al verme escondes tu rostro para que no puede ver tus lagrimas, me saludas con una leve reverencia-

— B-buenas tardes Uchiha-san –aun no se porque eres tan formal, pero eso dice tantas cosas buenas de ti.

— ¿Entrenando Hyuuga? –niegas con la cabeza, miro aquel tronco al cual golpeabas sin parar – Claro como digas.

— M-me tengo que ir –dices entre susurros- Con su permiso Uchiha-san – antes de que se marche, tomo su mano- ¿Uchiha-san? –dice confundida

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto? –pregunto. Sabiendo hacia que me dirigía-

— M-muy bien, gracias por preguntar Uchiha-san, pero es hora de ir -antes de que pueda terminar la interrumpo-

— Ayer el no vino a entrenar, ¿Sabes porque? – la miro

— A-a que viene eso en este momento Uchiha-san

— Pues, ayer tenia que venir a entrenar, y pensé que tu sabias la razón por la cual no lo hizo

— P-pues, yo…no lo se

— Eres su esposa debes saberlo –la mire incrédulo

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a cristalizarse, sus mejillas se coloraron, su mirada se torno triste

— Ayúdeme Uchiha-san…se lo ruego –las lagrimas comenzaron a flui

— Sobre que –trate de aparentar-

— El no es el mismo de antes

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –El moreno se acercaba a la morena invadiendo el espacio personal de esta-

— Yo…. –suspiro entre la leve pausa que hizo- y-yo…

**.**

— Esta claro, no hay confianza, no importa – el chico de los ojos color azabache, giró sus rostro intentando no mirar los ojos de aquella mujer a la que el consideraba prohibida, aquella mujer a la que el consideraba una diosa, por mas cursi que eran sus pensamientos el tenia los pies sobre la tierra.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero como amar a alguien que es la mujer de tu mejor amigo, y aun peor si el es como un hermano para ti.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y las gotas de la lluvia de verano, se hacían presentes en Konoha. Hinata se cubrió con la capucha de aquella gran cazadora que portaba. Mientras Sasuke solo la miraba.

Hinata observo el cielo, mientras las gotas de agua corrían por sus rostro, ocultando aquellas lagrimas que derramaba en ese momento, susurrando palabras que a duras penas el moreno entendía; "Naruto-kun me engaña" o palabras como "¿Por qué ella?-

El moreno tomo fuertemente la mano de la chica, esta solo le miro confundida.

— Te llevare a tu casa –le dijo suavemente al oído; esta solo asintió

El cielo bramaba, la lluvia se hacia mas intensa a cada minuto, Sasuke permanecía en silencio mientras Hinata solo observaba el cielo.

El moreno se canso de aquel incomodo silencio, así que decidió hablar.

— Porque piensas que Naruto te engaña – miro interrogante a la joven de los ojos plateados, esta solo bajo aquella hermosa mirada dejándola sin brillo, sus manos cubrían aquel hermoso rostro, algunos sollozos se lograban escuchar, Sasuke se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la Hyuuga.

— N-Naruto-kun…. –Hinata decía entre sollozos- Se acuesta c-con S-Sakura-chan –su voz se quebraba, su alama se fragmentaba, mientras que su corazón se enfriaba-

— Ya lo sabia –decidió terminar por fin con aquella farsa del lindo matrimonio, decidió por fin terminar con las mentiras por parte de Naruto- Yo…-giro su rostro, mirando hacia la luna sus ojos color negro resplandecían ante la luz de aquel hermoso astro

— T-tu lo s-sabias –las lagrimas inundaban los hermosos ojos de la Hyuuga, sus suaves manos apretaban su pecho con fuerza, no tenia ya fuerzas- T-todos m-mienten… si no mienten te traicionan y si no t-te –trataba de hablar pero sentía una gran presión en su pecho- ahh… -la morena cayo al suelo se rodillas abrazándose, tratando de analizar la situación, tratando de olvidar-

— Yo no podía verte así… es por eso que

— N-no te preocupes Uchiha-san –trataba de levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesando, con una de sus manos trataba de limpiar aquellas cristalinas lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir, un intenso dolor se apodero de su cuerpo, sus sentidos le fallaban, su respiración aumentaba-

— ¡Hinata! –grito Sasuke, la morena se encontraba en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento, El moreno tomo en sus brazos a Hinata, le hablaba levemente, pero la morena no reaccionaba.

La tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte, la casa de Hinata estaba muy lejos de ahí, y seguro ella enfermaría, que otra solución quedaba, Sasuke miro a la joven y trago algo de saliva, "el único lugar cerca es mi casa", cerro los ojos tratando de no dejarse llevar por aquellos instintos de lujuria que siempre le invadían, así que se concentro en llegar a su hogar antes de que Hinata pescara un gran resfriado-

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abría la puerta con dificultad, debido a que aun traía en brazos a la joven, al lograr abrir, entro con cuidado para no golpear a la chica, prendió la luz, y la recostó sobre un sofá de piel, Sasuke solo se quedo embobado contemplando a la morena, quien yacía dormida, se perdió en sus pensamientos-

— "_¿porque el dobe no la quiere?"_ –se preguntaba, pues no era realmente posible que alguien no quisiera a un ángel como ella, que no le amara o que simplemente no fuera parte de miles de deseos, la joven estornudo sacando de sus pensamientos Sasuke, recordando que aun estaban empapados a causa de aquella infernal tormenta, entro a su habitación y cogió algunas prendas suyas, pero sin antes secarse y colocarse una nueva muda.

**.**

**.**

Que hacer ese era el dilema, estaba parado frente a la chica, que debía hacer, no podía simplemente quitarle la ropa, que pasaría si ella despertara seguro lo tacharía de pervertido, y simplemente no podía dejarla empapada, trago saliva y se acerco lentamente mientras sentaba a la chica en el sofá-

— "_parece que tiene un sueño profundo" _–cerro sus ojos

Trataba de encontrar una forma, para quitar esa molesta cazadora que cubría a la chica, pensó por un momento hasta que por fin se decidió, comenzó a bajar el cierre de aquella prenda lentamente para no despertar a Hinata, una vez el cierre abajo, deslizo las mangas atreves de los hombros de Hinata, hasta por fin quitar aquella prenda tan húmeda.

Sasuke estaba mas colorado que un tomate, que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo. Acaso estaba desvistiendo a la esposa de su mejor amigo, diablos porque a el, se preguntaba. Ahora seguía otro tormento, cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos sobre el cintillo del pantalón, desabrocho el pequeño botón que unía la prenda y bajo lentamente el cierre, ahora comenzaba la odisea, con cuidado bajaba el pantalón de la Hyuuga, esta en cada leve movimiento que hacia perturbara al moreno, ya estaba a punto de bajar por completo la prenda, pero para su mala o buena suerte, la morena abrió aquellos hermosos ojos, encontrándose ante aquella escena soltó un leve grito.

— "_Kami-sama apiádate de mi"_ –pensó el Uchiha. No era que no deseara quitarle esa maldita ropa y poseerla, hacerla completamente suya…pero estaba seguro de que no haría algo que Hinata no quisiera.

**.**

**.**

La morena no sabia que hacer, estaba semi –desnuda ante Sasuke Uchiha, sus mejillas se tornaron de color cereza, trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos pero le era imposible-

— P-porque e-e-estoy a-así –temblaba del nerviosismo mientras se levantaba para acomodar su pantalón

— Yo pue…puedo explicarlo –el moreno tenia que explicarle lo que sucedía, no podía simplemente callar, sabia que la morena lo tacharía de pervertido- la verdad

— L-la verdad –miro al moreno mientras subía por completo aquella húmeda prenda- ¿q-que hago en tu-tu casa Uchiha-san? –Preguntaba tratando de encontrar su cazadora-

— Te desmayaste, así que como tu casa estaba demasiado lejos, decidí traerte a mi casa, pero… -pauso sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo- como estabas mojada, trate de cambiarte de muda, si piensas que soy un pervertido piénsalo pero… yo se porque lo hacia-

— ¿Porque me desmaye? –pregunto la morena

— Prefiero no hacerte recordar malos ratos –dijo seriamente

La morena cerros sus ojos tratando de recordar lo sucedido, sin embargo no lograba recordar

— Dímelo...T-te lo ruego –dijo suplicante- por alguna razón, mi corazón no me deja tranquila

— Ahh – el moreno suspiro- Naruto te es infiel con Sakura

Ahora comenzaba a recordar, ella lo sabia, y lo había olvidado. La mirada de la Hyuuga se entristeció y el moreno lo noto, una ráfaga de viento causo una falla eléctrica en el lugar. Las ventanas se abrieron debido al viento que bramaba como si los dioses enfurecieran por alguna razón-

— H-hace frio – se abrazaba así misma mientras buscaba su cazadora, pero sin éxito alguno debido a la oscuridad de la habitación - y-yo m-me tengo que i-ir – tanteaba el lugar tratando de encontrar la habitación, por fin había encontrado la puerta, la abrió rápidamente pero algo le causo una leve caída. Miro hacia el frente, no había rastro de nada, todo estaba oscuro, no había luz en la aldea, que podía hacer, simplemente no podía quedarse ahí en casa de Sasuke, se levanto de aquella caída, dispuesta a marcharse pero una mano fuerte y suave, la tomo por la muñeca causándole un leve escalofrió-

— T-tengo q-que irme sa-Sasuke-kun –dijo mientras trataba de quitar la mano del moreno de su muñeca

— Es peligroso… -dijo con una suave voz tentadora y muy sexy

La morena se giro hacia Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que ambos se encontraban, el chico la miro de una manera tan provocativa causando un gran sonrojo en Hinata-

— Q-quizás m-me quede que pa-pase la tormenta

— ¿y crees que te dejaría ir? – el moreno se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de Hinata. Esta le miro confundida – solo déjate llevar – antes de que Hinata pidiera decir algo, Sasuke la aprisiono con sus varoniles brazos, mientras besaba con pasión los dulces labios de Hinata.

— "_que debo de hacer"_ –traba de pensar la peli azul, pero aquellos besos del moreno le hacían perder el control de sus sentidos

Que situación tan tentadora, las yemas de los dedos del moreno, acariciaban suavemente el cuerpo un poco húmedo de la morena, mientras sus labios se unían con pasión, Hinata aceptaba el beso aun sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba realmente mal.

Sasuke la tomo en brazos y cerro la puerta, con Hinata en brazos, fue subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación sin romper aquel delicioso ósculo, Las mejillas de la Hyuuga no perdían aquel hermoso color cereza, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, el moreno recostó suavemente a su dulce amante sobre aquella gran cama.

— S-Sasuke-kun – la morena rompió aquel delicioso beso, mientras susurraba el nombre del Uchiha

Sasuke coloco su pulgar sobre los labios de Hinata para callar sus palabras, mientras besaba el cuello de la Hyuuga

Un dulce gemido salió de la boca de Hinata, arqueo un poco su espalda debido a las deliciosas sensaciones otorgadas por aquellos excitantes besos por parte de Sasuke, el tacto del moreno le causaba miles de sentimientos que hasta el momento había reprimido.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estas segura de esto? –susurro el moreno de una manera tan sexy que helo la piel de Hinata

La moreno asintió. Las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke, se deslizaban suavemente por el cuerpo semi –desnudo de Hinata, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la morena mientras este seguía en lo suyo. Aquel estúpido pantalón era lo único que se interponía en el camino del joven, suavemente quito aquella molesta prenda.

— ¿Q-que h-haces Sasuke-kun? –pregunto la morena

— Tratando de que nunca olvides esta noche

Sasuke apretó con delicadeza aquel botoncito de los nervios, sin quitar aquella prenda que cubría el sexo de Hinata, esta solo desvió la mano del moreno, tratando de parar aquella sensación.

— ¿Que sucede? –

— y-yo s-solo... Veraz –desvió su mirada, tratando de perder aquellos hermosos ojos azabache que poseía el moreno – N-no c-creo conveniente todo esto… e-es una locura

— Tienes razón –el moreno se recostó a un lado de la peli azul, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de pensar en lo que estaba punto de hacer-

— L-lo siento Sasuke-san – miro a Sasuke mientras se sentaba a un costado del moreno, lo miraba confundida, ¿Por qué ella actuó de esa manera? Se preguntaba… pero la respuesta era sencilla, le dolió el ser engañada por la persona que mas amaba, le dolió ser presa de las constantes burlas por la infidelidad que le mantenía Uzumaki Naruto.

— No te preocupes –la abrazo con dulzura- no me puede controlar –acaricio suavemente la espalda de la joven, aquellas hermosas caricias causaban una nueva sensación en la Hyuuga- Es difícil controlarse teniendo a alguien como tu

— Sasuke-san...y-yo solo…no se que fue lo que me su-sucedió, actué de una manera tan, desaliñada… ¿hace cuanto?

— ¿Hace cuanto?-la miro curioso-

— ¿Hace cuanto Naruto-kun…s-se ve con S-Sakura-san? –pregunto tristemente

— Para que hablar de algo que no vale la pena

— ¡Para mi si lo vale!, y-yo…l-lo amo…

Que palabras tan fuertes, que palabras tan desgarradoras, ¿por que? Se preguntaba el Uchiha, porque aquella mujer no podía corresponderle, por que aquella mujer a que amaba con locura vivía engañada por un maldito bastardo que no valía la pena, por aquel bastardo que vivía enamorado de otra mujer, porque Hinata se engañaba a si misma, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, como podía ayudarla, se sentía tan impotente, se sentía tan lleno de preguntas, solo deseaba ayudarla-

— Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ahora que la lluvia a cesado –la morena asintió, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su ropa, avergonzada se apresuro y lo antes posible salieron de casa del Uchiha-

— Lo siento… -bajo la mirada con vergüenza- y-yo no -siguió caminando torpemente

— Ya deja de disculparte, solo olvida lo que ah pasado, no es de importancia ¿esta bien?, además parece que Naruto te espera

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Hinata? – la luz del pórtico de la casa del Uzumaki estaba encendida y el afuera esperando a su mujer

— "_sínico"_ y-yo e-estaba entrenando y…lo lamento Naruto-kun –miro por un breve segundo a el responsable de todas sus penas- n-no volverá a suceder

— Ah y porque vienes con el dobe

— Es tarde así que hmp… decidí acompañarla, después de todo si llegara a pasarle algo seguro y te pondrías histérico

— N-Naruto-kun seguro estas cansado de tanto trabajar, entremos te preparare la c-cena –dijo mientras entraba a la casa sin ni siquiera mirar al pelinegro-

— Me voy –dicho esto el Uchiha dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, no quiero volverla a ver, no quería volver a mirar esos ojos cristalinos, el no tenia el derecho siquiera de mirar a aquella mujer que creía prohibida.

**.**

**.**

— Naruto-kun –dijo en un hilillo de voz- t-tenemos q-que hablar d-de algo importante –apretó con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama en la cual estaba recostada

— Es tarde, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Tsunade antes de que se retire del cargo de Hokage –decía mientras se colocaba su protector en la frente

— Bueno –tomo un poco de aire tratando de calmar los nervios- … p-pero e-es que, e-es i-importante

— Después Hinata, ahora no tengo tiempo

— Pero es importante Naruto-kun… Te lo ruego escúchame –tomo la mano del rubio esperando una respuesta de el-

— ¡Bien! Dime de que se trata –la miro directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos del mismo color de la luna

— Y-yo no, no puedo seguir así N-naruto-kun, no aguanto mas… solo quiero que me respondas esto… ¿Me engañas con Sakura-san?

Podía rogarle a dios que todo fuera una pesadilla, que el la abrazara y le dijera que no, que ella era la única mujer era para el, pero ese solo seria un sueño, volvió a la realidad y lo que escucho le partió el alma-

— Si...

Hinata soltó la mano Naruto, se controlo para no volver a llorar, estaba harta, estaba harta de todo, de que siempre le vieran la cara de estúpida, de que le tomaran el pelo, que creyeran que no servía para nada, de siempre llorar, pero esta vez se controlaría y lo tomaría con calma-

— ¿me amas? –pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta

— No –el rubio bajo la mirada, le dolía haberla engañado y no podía seguir mintiendo

— Entonces, porque me pediste matrimonio…no lo entiendo, si no amas a una persona que caso tiene pedirle matrimonio… que caso tiene jurarle amor eterno, jurarle que la acompañaras en las buenas y las malas, que se amaran para la eternidad y que la muerta jamás los separara, porque se aman…n-no lo comprendo –respiro profundamente, pero no pudo contener aquellas lagrimas de dolor

— Espero que comprendas lo que te diré… y no te culpare si me odias…Solo lo hice para obtener el puesto de Hokage…

— ¡y porque no se lo pediste a ella! –Naruto no respondió- ¡Responde Naruto-kun!, ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a ella?

— Tenia que casarme con alguien de tu posición, y Sakura-chan acepto

— ¡Me u-usaste!...y-yo nunc creí eso d-de ti, t-tu no e-eres el Naruto de quien me enamore, eres un farsante…p-pero l-lo que mas me duele no es t-tu traición, es el hecho de que jamás me veras c-como mujer…n-nunca ¿cierto?- Naruto asentía, para que mentirle mas, ella se seguiría haciendo mas daño creyendo algo que no era realidad-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?...espero que sea de su agrado. Pues me retiro y próximamente les dejare la continuación. Besos y saludos.

Aishiteru Istumademo - Te amare por siempre

_**¿Review?**_

No seas malvado(a), solo pincha aquí abajito y listo.


	2. · aιsнтεяυ ιsтυмađέмό II ·

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

**.**

• _Aishiteru Istumademo_ •

_Te amare por siempre hasta el final de mis días….por que creo que eres la primera mujer a la cual eh amado realmente._

**.**

**.**

De nuevo esta nevando… ¿Qué debo de hacer?...mi mente esta en blanco…mi corazón esta vacio y mi alma ya ah caducado-

De nuevo estoy mirando hacia el cielo, me siento realmente patética, engañada de la manera mas vil por el hombre quien creí amar mas que a nadie en este mundo- _"H-Hinata Baka"_-volví a repetirme – _"ya ah pasado tiempo…mira hacia adelante"_

― Nee Sasuke-san… ¿Soy una baka cierto?-miro sobre su hombro y observo a aquel Uchiha quien la miraba expectante-

― Si-dijo secamente, Hinata sonrió con melancolía y agradeció al moreno- Pero creo que Naruto lo es más-

― S-sabe…y-ya no pienso volver a enamorarme –dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro, lo miro y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante aquellos ojos negros que la miraban penetrantes-

― Uhm Has lo que quieras –se percibía una ligera molestia en las palabras del moreno, _pues Sasuke Uchiha la amaba…_y sus palabras eran veneno. Pero soportaría, el siempre lo hacia…_siempre_-

El moreno tomo la mano de Hinata, y en un instante le obligo a caminar junto a el, las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un rojo brillante – _Quizás sea el frio_ –pensaron ambos-

― Me gusta el invierno –dijo Hinata para romper aquel silencio que se hacia presente en la caminata. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Naruto le había confirmado lo que ella ya sabia…fue realmente doloroso pero jamás pensó que Sasuke le tendería una mano para, que ella pudiera levantarse. Sabia el porque Naruto lo había hecho, y un así lo ayudo. El se convirtió en Hokage, mientras que ella comenzó su vida sola, se mudo de apartamento a uno dentro de los dominios Uchiha. Claro las habladurías de las personas no tardaron, pero a ella ya no le importaba lo único que quería era estar tranquila-

― Lo mismo digo – la miro por unos momentos percatándose de aquel atuendo un tanto provocativo que portaba la morena- "¿Por qué vistes de esa manera? Se que eres un anbu, pero creo que esos pantalones son demasiado…entallados– Hinata se miro y no puedo evitar sonrojarse…realmente aun no sabia el por que, Ino le había convencido de cambiar de imagen, ella solo accedió al atuendo, pero jamás imagino que la rubia seria tan drástica en su cambio, le había colocada un pantalón de tubo pegado a los tobillos, necesitaba de algo realmente cómodo para su trabajo como anbu, llevaba una camiseta de tirante que contorneaba su figura y un chaleco distintivo de ellos-

―P-pues Ino-san m-me…-Sasuke sonrió ante la aun torpeza en su hablar-

―Lo se, no tienes porque darme explicaciones – desde que Hinata se había mudado a los dominios Uchiha la relación entre ellos dos se había hecho un poco mas cercana. Por su parte Sasuke estaba convencido de que ella jamás le amaría, ese era un hecho, simplemente quería que ella sonriera a diario y nada mas.- ¿Qué harás de cenar hoy? –pregunto. Hinata lo miro mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a su cabeza, pensando en lo que haría de cenar. Hacia dos meses que preparaba comida para ambos, eso le hacia distraerse y no caer de nuevo en la tristeza-

―Te parece frijoles dulces bañados con salsa de naranja –Sasuke hizo una cara de repulsión, Hinata no pudo evitar reír, ante aquella expresión, sabia muy bien que Sasuke no era muy devotó a las cosas dulces pero le gustaba molestarlo de esa manera- esta bien esta bien… veamos…-

―Vayamos a comer fuera –finalizo y la peli azul asintió-

Sasuke siempre encontraba la solución a todo – _y eso era maravilloso – _pensó Hinata con alegría

**.**

**.**

Caminaron hasta llegar al centro de Konoha, miraron todos los establecimientos de comida, pero no había aun nada que les agradara, siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un hermoso lugar de aspecto hogareño, ambos entraron y tomaron lugar en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Un mesero se acerco y les entrego la carta con amabilidad. Aunque aquella amabilidad no era muy bien vista por el moreno, quien solo miraba las atenciones que le ofrecía a la Hyuuga-

―Hermosa señorita también tenemos un corte nuevo, que seguro le encantara –tomo la mano de la chica indicando de lo que hablaba. La mano del mesero acariciaba con suavidad la nívea mano de Hinata-

―C-creo que pediré este –señalo y el mesero asintió-

― ¿Y usted que va a pedir? –Pregunto sonriente, Sasuke le indico y el chico se retiro-

―Q-que amable es ¿no crees? -pero Sasuke no respondió se concentro mejor en otra cosa, ya que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que le partiría la cara a ese maldito _quien se creía un graciosito por tratar a su muj-…a Hinata de esa forma_…el moreno respiro y exhalo, trataría de controlarse, después de todo el no era nadie para hacer algo en esa situación, y aunque deseara matar a cualquier hombre que se le acercara a Hinata, no podía. Tenia que regresar a la realidad de que ella jamás seria de el…

―S-Sasuke-san...De repente se me ah ido el apetito –Hinata lo miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos vidriosos.

El moreno asintió percatándose de la razón por la cual Hinata quería irse del lugar― Si eso es lo que quieres bien, pero el verte de esa manera…me repugna –Hinata lo miro con los ojos de par en par, no creía lo que Sasuke le decía pero en cierta forma era la verdad…su forma de actuar como niña pequeña, era patética y repugnante- Me voy recordé que tengo que hacer algo –Dicho esto, Sasuke se levanto de la silla y salió del local dejando a Hinata ahí sentada.

―_Baka…Hinata baka…los has hecho de nuevo, el se molesto de nuevo…d-duele, me duele hacerlo enojar_–y no era para mas siempre que veía al rubio con Sakura tenia ganas de tirarse a llorar, se derrumbaba solo por eso, y era algo que Sasuke odiaba, miro a la pareja sentarse en la parte trasera del local, observaba como Naruto besaba las manos de Sakura y esta le sonreía tiernamente….- _el nunca…me trato como a ella_- pensó, pero tenia que volver a la realidad. Tenia que dejar atrás el pasado, pues lo único que conseguía era amargarse. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el mesero para cancelar su orden este asintió y ella se retiro. Camino por horas tratando de refrescar su mente. Camino hasta llegar a ese lugar en donde siempre lloraba por Naruto, rio al no poder olvidar lo tonta que había sido.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, en su mente apareció la imagen del Uchiha – _el siempre, ah estado cerca de mi _– miraba al cielo, recordando los últimos meses, en como Uchiha Sasuke le había apoyado…y ella se sentía fatal al siempre hacer alguna tontería y que el moreno se molestara…le dolía tanto…tenia que remediar todas las tonterías que había hecho para molestarlo-

―Hinata –esa voz…la voz de ese hombre la saca de sus pensamientos, da la vuelta para encontrarse con Uzumaki Naruto, ese hombre el culpable de que aun derrame lagrimas como toda una estúpida…no ahora la culpable era solo ella- Te vi al salir del restaurant y pues quería hablar contigo

―Gomen Naruto-kun, y-yo ya me iba –dijo la morena tratando de no volver a mirar esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa de gran alegría…simplemente no quería-

―Últimamente se te ve mucho con Sasuke teme, ¿están saliendo? –Pregunto incrédulo, pero Hinata negó- Ya veo, también vives cerca de su casa, jeje, seria bueno que salieras con el quizás le quitarías lo amargado-

― ¿Cómo te va con Sakura-san?-se atrevió a preguntarle, y aunque sintiera esa presión horrible en su pecho quería saberlo, deseaba saber si el era feliz sin ella-

―Muy bien, ¡tiene siete meses de embarazo! –Exclamo con gran felicidad- me voy Hinata, Sakura-chan me espera, nos vemos –se despidió y camino, Hinata solo lo miraba alejarse.-

**.**

**.**

El frio le estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Estaba sentada en el pórtico de su departamento aun sumida en sus pensamientos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aquellas lagrimas derramadas una vez mas por culpa de ese rubio hiperactivo. Se llevo sus manos al rostro secando todo rastro de ellas. Se sentía fatal.-

―_S-siete meses de embarazo –_pensó con tristeza, eso fue más que doloroso, fue desgarrador para su alma. Miro hacia la luna preguntándose porque le sucedían esas cosas a ella, que había hecho mal para sufrir tanto-

Pasos en la nieve se hicieron escuchar, era Sasuke quien estaba parado frente a ella, la miraba fijamente para no perder ningún movimiento de ella.

― ¿Quieres contarme? –Se sentó alado de ella, se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre los hombros de la chica para darle calor-

―Siete meses de embarazo....van a ser padres―susurro dolida- y-yo siempre q-quise s-ser madre….d-demo…-pauso- ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto-

―Arto…-se levanto molesto- estoy arto –le grito furioso- arto de que siempre estés así por el, eres un tonta –la levanto por los hombros para después llevársela jalando de una de sus manos hasta su casa, abrió la puerta molesto y la empujo hacia el sofá- ¡Idiota! –coloco sus manos sobre su rostro; ocultando ese rastro de molestia que sentía-

―S-Sasuke-kun –miro temerosa al joven quien la abrazo con fuerza, la apretó contra si, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Hinata-

―Gomen –se disculpo abrazándola con mas fuerza, esta lo abrazo de igual forma, levanto su rostro para mirar aquellos orbes azabache del Uchiha, se mas y mas hacia la cara de Sasuke, se levanto de puntitas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- Hinata –llamo el moreno, esta lo miro- quieres tener un hijo conmigo- desvió su rostro hacia otro lugar para que la Hyuuga no viera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Volvió a mirarla esta vez encontrándose con una Hinata sorprendida y sin habla.

Hinata se acerco mas a el y poco a poco fue uniendo su labios a los del moreno, este la tomo por la espalda y la pego mas hacia el. Hinata sentía aquellos besos tan cálidos que jamás en su vida había soñado con conocer. Por su parte Sasuke acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, se separó un poco para dejarla respirar, la miro un momento y ahora el la beso, no era un beso cualquiera en el le decía lo mucho que le amaba, sus labios se movían al compas como si se tratara de un vals.

El beso incrementaba la pasión y el deseo, la mano del moreno se dirigió hacia el muslo de Hinata apretándolo, queriéndolo sentir en su mano, acaricio y bajo poco a poco aquel pantalón que vestía Hinata, sin dejar de reclamar esos labios que lo volvían loco. No se conformaba solo con aquellas firmes piernas, quería algo mas, acaricio la pequeña cintura de la peli azul, la tomo entre brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, tiro todo lo que había sobre la cama y ahí la coloco, este lo miro sonrojada miro como el chico se quitaba la camisa que portaba así que le ayudo a despedirse de ella, observo unos segundos el torso desnudo del Uchiha. Sasuke se coloco sobre ella, subió su blusa hasta la parte baja de sus senos acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el abdomen de Hinata, causándole que la piel se le erizara-

―S-Sasuke-kun m-me haces cosquillas –sonrió-

El moreno subió por completo aquella prenda para terminar de quitársela, apretó uno de los senos de Hinata para después acariciarlos lentamente, a la chica se le subían los colores al rostro, cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior por aquella sensación tan excitante. Sasuke levanto con cuidado a Hinata, besaba su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, esta solo se aferraba a la espalda del ultimo Uchiha sus uñas se clavaban en el.

La Hyuuga ahora tomaba la iniciativa, rodo para quedar sobre el chico de los orbes color carbón, comenzó a besar el pecho del chico quien le miraba divertido, Hinata mordía la pie del joven causándole a el una sensación satisfactoria de deseo desencadenado. El pelinegro la atrajo hacia el, quitando ese estúpido sujetador que le quitaba la mejor vista, lo lanzo hacia un lugar en donde jamás fuera encontrado. Miro sin perder detalle de aquella figura femenina que le hacia excitarse, se acerco a la muchacha y comenzó una odisea cargada de placer, lamio con la punta de su húmeda lengua unos de los pezones de la Hyuuga. Haciéndola arquearse del placer que recibía, pero ella no quería ser la única que sintiera placer.

Le ayudo a Sasuke a desprenderse de lo único que faltaba, su pantalón y el bóxer, Hinata miro anonadada el miembro erecto del joven que le invitaba a pasar una noche inolvidable, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellos pensamientos que tenia, lo tomo entre sus manos o comenzó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo, Sasuke reprimía aquellos gemidos que sentía, cerro los ojos tratando de asimilar que una de sus fantasías se hacia realidad, la sola imagen de que Hinata estuviese masturbándolo lo hacia casi perder la razón…pero sin embargo lo que hacia ahora la Hyuuga era mejor que miles de fantasías juntas, la miro y se sorprendió de verla lamer su sexo. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos realmente indebidos, Ella se detuvo, y se coloco sobre el moreno con sus piernas de cada lado de Sasuke, se inclino y comenzó a besar el pálido cuello de el, este la tomo de la cintura acariciándola como si se tratara de una obra maestra hecha de puro marfil, lamio los senos de la chica quien trataba de apaciguar sus gemidos, arqueo su espalda- en ese momento Sasuke mordió aquel erecto pezón color rosa, Hinata dio un leve grito se sorpresa al notar lo que su _acompañante _hacia-

― ¡S-Sasuke-kun o-onegai d-duele! –reprimió al moreno, mientras sus mejillas de teñían de rojo al notar como Sasuke la miraba.

Era una mirada llena de lujuria, pero había algo mas…_era ternura, era una mirada de ¿amor? _―_ ¿Por qué? _― se pregunto Hinata…―_por qué el tiene esa mirada clavada en mi _– cerro sus ojos y Sasuke se acerco, acaricio el cuello de la morena, delineando sus dedos sobre la blanca piel de Hinata ― _por qué el…hace que de nuevo mi corazón – _Sasuke la levanto y coloco sobre sus piernas, levanto un poco la cadera de ella y beso su frente para después― _lata como jamás lo hacia hecho _― colocar su miembro dentro de la mojada y virginal, cavidad ― _por qué el me hace querer besarlo una y otra vez_― El moreno volvió a besar la frente de la chica quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza al aguantar el dolor que le causaba la primera penetración-

De la boca de Sasuke salió una hermosa frase que ella recordaría para el resto de su vida ― Esta es la primera y ultima vez que te hare daño-

Y los labios de ambos se unieron en un acto de un nuevo y extraño sentimiento para los dos, Hinata con la ayuda del Uchiha movía la cadera intensificando la penetración, de sus labios salían gemidos que inundaban por completo aquella habitación con luz tenue.

El vaivén de sus caderas era cada vez mas rápido, Sasuke acariciaba la cadera de la Hyuuga, para seguir con sus firmes nalgas. Apretó una de ellas y Hinata dio un salto de sorpresa, Sasuke sonrió y continuo penetrando a la peli azul, esta rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro. Uchiha Sasuke no perdió oportunidad al ver los senos de Hinata tan cerca de su rostro, acerco su boca a uno de ellos y succiono, Hinata gimió ante tal sensación-

Salió de la Hyuuga y ahora el se coloco sobre ella, quería apreciarla mejor, quería mirar aquellos ojos perla. Entro de nuevo en ella y el vaivén de las embestidas aumentaron considerablemente, Hinata agitada movía su pecho de arriba abajo, causando que la excitación del moreno aumentaría la ver los senos de Hinata moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

Sasuke se acerco al cuello de Hinata inhalando su aroma, aquel aroma que lo volvía loco y atormentaba.

El ritmo aumentaba estaba tan cerca del orgasmo- Hasta que al fin fue concebido-

― ¡S-Sasuke-kun o-onegai! –grito Hinata al sentir la ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la morena sintiendo los espasmo que le había provocado el interior de la Hyuuga- o-onegai –repitió con lagrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke la miro confundido "_había hecho algo mal"_ se pregunto el moreno

― ¿Qué sucede? –Trato de parecer normal, pero estaba en la cima de la confusión-

Hinata abrazos con fuerza al moreno como si fuera a escapar, beso su cuello e inhalo su aroma, volvió a besarlo desde el cuello hasta su rostro, pasando por su frente, mejilla, barbilla, nariz y labios-

Miro a Sasuke y hablo; ― Quiero permanecer aquí –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrían por sus mejillas y rodaban hasta el colchón-

― ¿Y que hay de malo en eso? –dijo con serenidad. Hinata miro directamente esos ojos color carbón-

Trago un poco de saliva para quitar ese maldito nudo en su garganta ― N-no hay nada malo en eso…d-demo ― quiso continuar pero no podía contener sus lagrimas y sus sollozos―

―Tonta –se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia el. Acaricio el largo cabello de la peli azul, esta se cubría el rostro con sus manos; tratando de controlarse…pero deseaba llorar y llorar ― Ya no llores –le dijo Sasuke-

― ¡siento que te eh utilizado! –exclamo- t-tu has sido…t-tan b-bueno conmigo y yo solo…yo solo –

No continuo ya que Sasuke hizo que guardara silencio, se coloco sobre Hinata y la obligo a mirarlo directo a los ojos-

― ¿Por qué siempre estas aquí? –pregunto Hinata con mas calma. El moreno sonrió con dolor- y-yo no quiero hacerte daño…preferiría morir-

―Te amo – sencilla palabra, con un significado infinito….que palabra tan hermosa y sencilla había dicho Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior para no soltar aquellos sonidos de los sollozos que retenía― ¿Qué s-sucedería si yo t-te digiera lo mismo? ― ¿_seriamos felices?, ¿lloraríamos juntos?, ¿saldríamos de la soledad?; _se preguntaba Hinata― E-estoy segura que…yo si diría…_ te amo Uchiha Sasuke_...

Sasuke cerro sus ojos queriendo procesar aquellas palabras- _ lo hacían feliz _― Tomo la mano de Hinata y la beso, apretó con fuerza; como queriéndole decir que el siempre estaría ahí-

― Te amo –dijeron al unisonó.

**.**

**.**

_Uno, dos, tres; _ respiro, y volvió miro aquel papel que estaba frente a ella ― _negativo _― mordió su labio y tiro aquel papel a la basura. Entro a su habitación y se recostó, abrazo la almohada que estaba frente a ella inhalando el aroma de _su Sasuke_―

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hinata miro con tristeza al hombre ― seguiremos intentando ― Hinata negó-

Se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Sasuke, este correspondió su abrazo sintiendo las lagrimas de Hinata caer sobre su pecho― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunto el moreno―

Hinata miro a Sasuke aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y le sonrió con gran ternura― No importa –dijo- sabes…porqué ―Sasuke no respondió― porque estoy segura de que aun no es e-el momento indicado…a-así q-que esperemos ― se alejo de Sasuke y salió de la habitación―

Le entristecía saber que de nuevo no seria madre, era la tercera vez que sucedía, pero ya no seguiría.

Sasuke solo vio la silueta de Hinata alejarse, bajo la mirada y recogió los resultados de la prueba de embarazo ― _De nuevo _― susurro-

Sitio una presión en su pecho, por alguna razón sentía como si el dolor de Hinata, su tristeza fuera parte también de el. Rompió aquel trozo de papel con rabia ― ¿Qué era lo que hacían mal? ―

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

_OK; _― pues verán este será un fic pequeñito. Al principio comenzó como Two-Shot, con cap. Para terminar en este, pero no lo se no eh quedado contenta y quiero continuar. Espero sea de su total agrado ya que yo lo eh hecho con cariño. Pues muchas gracias a los que han dejado un review. Lo agradezco muchísimo.

― _Aun hay mucho que hacer con esta historia; no se preocupen ¡volveré! XD_

_**Agradecimientos a:**__ DarkAmy-chan, Kira, princezzhina-dark, YoshiSmile, gaahina-4e, Dlkg, LennaParis, villagexkonoha, shaapithaa, Esmeralda-chan MS._

**_¿Creen que todo es mil sobre hojuelas? Pues se me equivocan._**

* * *

―_Estoy apunto de terminar las continuaciones para "Kanjou" y "Hana no gengo"-_

•_-HinataElric _

→ ● _Lιяi Lιl' мειιεя ●_

_~ Srita. Kurosaki Abarai_

_* _

→ _**¿Review?**_


End file.
